In the past, numerous attempts have been made to provide an apparatus which will automatically lift a toilet seat into an upright position. Such attempts are exemplified within the following references:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,488,744 issued to Paananen, 5,461,733 issued to McKee, 5,437,063 issued to Cotham, 5,341,518 issued to Uhl and 4,951,324 issued to Lirette.
Each of the above noted references are substantially functional for their intended use, but each have inherent disadvantages which the present invention addresses and overcomes. For example, these devices are much to complicated and include numerous parts which the present invention eliminates, such as springs, cables, handles, etc.
Nowhere in the prior art did the applicants find a simple device which includes only three components, namely an attachment bracket, an attachment rod and a counter weight.
Therefore, it is contended by the applicants that there is a need for a device which automatically raises a toilet seat to an upright position, and more importantly is of simple construction, such as clearly taught by the present invention.